Hex
seconds that will hex groups of enemies into chickens. Hexed enemies are unable to perform offensive actions. | class = Witch Doctor | skill_cat = Defensive | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | other = Summon; Unattackable | skill_image = 150px-Hex-shaman-zoom1.jpg }} Hex is a Defensive Witch Doctor skill. In-game Summons an untargetable and unattackable Fetish Shaman at the cursor's location (does not follow the Witch Doctor around). Every 4 seconds, the Shaman will transform all enemies within a 12 yards radius circle (the initial target can be anywhere within 50 yards of the Shaman) into chickens for 3 seconds (absolutely identical to Eirena's skill). The transformed enemies may not attack and cannot move. If cooldown of this skill is reduced quickly enough, the Witch Doctor may have more than one Shaman at a time. For the purpose of Zunimassa's Haunt damage or protection bonus, Hex Shaman does not count as a pet. Runes *'Hedge Magic': The Fetish Shaman will also heal all allies (including followers and other minions) every 4 seconds. The amount healed scales with level, up to 32185 Life at level 70. Spell counts as Cold. *'Jinx': any affected enemy also takes 15% increased damage from all sources for the duration; transforms enemies to pigs instead of chickens. Spell counts as Poison. *'Angry Chicken': Instead of summoning a Shaman, transforms the Witch Doctor into an angry chicken for 2 seconds. In chicken form, the Witch Doctor may not use their regular skills, but moves with +50% movement speed, phases through enemies (and breaks destructible obstacles, excluding Waller affix barriers) and can explode at any moment (or when the effect ends), dealing 1350% damage as Poison to all enemies within 12 yards and knocking them up for a moment. If exploding prematurely, ends the effect. All non-Mouse button skills will be replaced with an explode button. *'Toad of Hugeness': Instead of a Shaman, summons a giant toad for 5 seconds. The toad cannot be attacked and is immune to all damage and effects, but may swallow one enemy within 35 yards whole (pulling them to itself in the process). The swallowed enemy will be regurgigated back momentarily (0.5 seconds), suffering 750% damage as Poison over 5 seconds and increasing damage taken by 15% for the duration. This damage cannot roll Critical Hits, but instead increases proportionally to the Critical Hit Chance / Damage ratio. The toad will normally swallow one enemy per tick, but cannot swallow enemies immune to Knockback: damage over time and damage amplification apply to them where they stand instead. This effect does not stack from multiple swallows, instead being renewed. Note that while swallowed, an enemy cannot be attacked. *'Unstable Form': Enemies killed while hexed explode for 500% damage as Fire within 8 yards. Non-rune enhancements *'Manajuma's Way Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Angry Chicken explosion damage is increased by 400% and slain enemies trigger an additional explosion. Angry Chicken duration increases to 15 seconds and movement speed as a chicken is increased by an additional 100%. *'Spirit of Arachyr Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): adds Toad of Hugeness rune to any other. When Toad of Hugeness is summoned, heals the Witch Doctor for 150% of maximum Life over 15 seconds, and reduces their damage taken by 50% for the duration. The Toad no longer swallows enemies, but instead licks and slows them by 60% for the duration. *'Spirit of Arachyr Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage by 9000%. Passives *'Tribal Rites: '''reduces cooldown by 25%. Development Originally and until patch 2.4.2, all skill runes used to increase the damage taken by the victims. Trivia *A Fetish Shaman Pet exists in ''World of Warcraft as well. Category:Witch Doctor Skills